The present disclosure relates generally to image data processing and, more particularly, to altering image data in response to device operation events.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Consumer electronics increasingly combine multiple functionalities into a single portable electronic device. For example, in many cases cell phones and media players are no longer merely distinct devices, each with their own unique capabilities. Rather, cell phone and media player functionalities are often now merged into one multimedia device with a multitude of capabilities. Indeed, many modern cell phones, digital media players, and even laptop computers are often capable of providing for a number of additional functionalities, which may include: playing video games, providing for GPS location and navigation functions, providing for network communication functions (e.g., e-mail, text messaging, web-surfing, etc.), playing audio files, and displaying image data, the latter of which may include displaying image data (e.g., pictures and/or video files) stored on the electronic device, captured by the electronic device (e.g., using an integrated camera), or streamed and/or downloaded over a network, such as the Internet.
When a user captures or views an image on such an electronic device, the user also may desire to alter such images with their own creative and artistic initiatives. Such altered images may differ in appearance from the original image, but may provide the creator an aesthetically pleasing viewing experience. Most conventional graphics editing environments, however, may require users to manually select image alteration effects, potentially limiting the creative gamut of altered images that may be created. In addition, not all devices may have the same image processing capabilities. Indeed, some electronic devices may have significantly more or significantly less processing bandwidth than others, which could limit the range of potential image alteration effects available to a user.